Colin Spencer
Colin Spencer is a programmer and Nightmareden's main vocalist of the band and the main love interest within his story route and the older brother of the late Josh Spencer. He is also serves as a supporting character in other story routes. Appearance Colin appears to have a slender build with long black hair and blue eyes. He has three outfits within his portrait. His first outfit is his concert outfit; a black leather sports jacket with several belts on the folded sleeves, a light gray long sleeved button shirt with a gray trim, biker style black jeans with matching two belts around his waist along with a matching leather side belt and rocker style black boots. When he works at Carter Corp as a programmer, Colin wears his corporate outfit, a black formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt with a loose black tie on the collar, black formal pants and matching shoes. He also has matching headphones on his neck. His third and notable outfit is his casual outfit; A long black sleeved open hoodie with his hood up with a white short sleeved loose undershirt with a large gray skull design, jeans and leather shoes. He also wears two black loose necklace on his neck. Personality Colin is described in the game as being calm, cool and collected. But also has a wild side due to his role as both a rocker and performer when he performs st his concerts as the lead vocalist of the band Nightmareden and is somewhat cold and rude particularly when others including the player are touching his electric guitar without permission, especially in the player's presence as she showed up from behind to see him at his office to give him a coffee and to find out information about him. His rudeness also became more apparent during Chapter 2 after Doris angrily backs away from the band which forces Colin to replace her but he made bad remarks towards the player after Matt reveals to them that she can sing and well preform well. He is very friendly towards his bandmates, Adam Peterson and Doris as well as his co-worker Matt Ortega. Like Matt, Colin has a rebellious attitude and also shows his softer side when the player became romantically attracted to him, especially when he was introduced by Matt at his concert. Colin also works at Carter Corp as a programmer and also assists Matt on his work duties and always gives some good advices towards the player. As Adam mentions to the player, Colin truly loves the guitar so much as his love of guitars makes him obsessive which also cause his rudeness if others or the player touch his guitar without his permission or gets distracted by her presence when she arrived at his office without his knowledge. During the rehearsals of his band, Colin was revealed to be strict and short tempered and always gives the player some harsh remarks if she loses her focus on playing her electric organ, always gazing on his vocal performance and angrily lashed her out because she takes on the wrong tune which he angrily threw his guitar in frustration. His temper also cause the player to leave after realizing that both her and Colin are not in sync while they practiced. Colin also became a burden to his own family this is due to his younger brother Josh's death which caused his parents to became bad such as his father blames him for Josh's death while his mother is taking drugs. In Matt's story however, Colin initially shows his rudeness when he comes across the player who is searching for Matt and he rudely remarks to the player that Matt usually takes care of his brother Daryl after the latter got hospitalized due to the car accident inflicted in the illegal car race much to her fury. However, he shows his interests to the player after hearing from Matt that she fought off the creep on her own before collapsing into Matt's arms and showing his compassionate side when he paid for their bill for their drinks as well as he pays both her's and Matt's some sandwiches. Colin also reveals why he moved in to New York because of his parents' problems and his father was revealed to be a struggling musician before him. During the secret scenes, Colin reveals his love of music which he was seen practicing his guitar skills as well as letting the player to listen all of his songs. He can be very charming similar to Gabriel's when he finally shows his romantic feelings towards the player as well as showing his revealing side to her. Like both Matt and Drogo Bartholy, Colin calls the player as his kitten when he became very close to the player. In Adam's story, Colin finally shows his temper after fixing most of the computers at Carter Corp. Not knowing that his bandmate Adam and his friends from Safeplanet are behind the cyber attack. He was also shown not looking eye to eye with Adam while they were in Starlite indicating his involvement in the cyber attack and as the leader of Safeplanet. Colin is able to recover the video after they had been hacked to cause a cyber attack on their company as he shows it to both Matt and the player and became unimpressed by their hacking ability. Until the player recognizes the man in the white mask which happens to be Adam's roommate Owen who finally reveals himself in the near end of Chapter 5 due to his dark hazel eyes and his facial expression. Therefore in Chapter 8, Colin is able to hack Derrick's computer during the small organization's party at his home and he angrily calls both him and Adam knuckleheads for making a cyber attack on the company he had currently worked for. Therefore in Chapter 10, shows that he confronts Adam personally because of his involvement of the cyber attack and tells him that he almost captured the group's motives through hacking while Adam was lying over his involvement in the cyber attack. As the player mentions that Colin hasn't identifed Derrick after hacking through his computer in order to take the entire group out. He is also very loyal to Ryan as he asked him to fixed most of the computer programming which was hacked by Adam's group to taint his company as well as being serious to hunt down Adam's group. In the near end of Chapter 10 however, Colin managed to trap both Adam and Derrick when they were attempting to sabotage their company for the second time by hacking as well as making a blackout to make sure Derrick is unable to download much to Adam's dismay and also to find out that he used the player to make out inside of his office as a distraction, finally discovering their true motives as Colin angrily confronts Adam for perpetrating the sabotage. In Ryan's story, Colin is very knowledgable about Ryan Carter the CEO of Carter Corp and is able to assist the player to find out who the anonymous sender who bashes her from her blog is, especially her work as his assistant as the basher turned out to be Ryan's half-sister Jenny Blake. In the second season, It was Colin who managed to find the mole who works in Carter Corp which was directly ordered by Ryan in the end of Chapter 6 and seeing that it was his personal assistant Alicia Boone that was behind sending threatening death letters to both the player and Jenny and she was in fact the daughter to the late Leopold Williamson and the late Maeva Boone. In Chapter 10, Colin and his Nightmareden band participates in the wedding between Ryan and the player at Maldives as he and Adam also participates in the beach volleyball to join with Mark Leviels against Zayn's team. Also Colin replaces Doris for Ashley on his band during this occassion. Season 1 The story begins where Matt Ortega invites the player to the Nightmareden concert and meets the drummer of the band Adam Peterson during the drinking sessions. The player is known for her love of music and to play instruments. When she touches the electric guitar as she accidentally makes noises, she was personally confronted by Colin Spencer the main vocalist of the band as his revealed appearance makes her stunned and showing her admiration to him. It was interuppted by both Matt and Adam which Colin rudely tells them to get her out before stomping them away. His rudeness also caused the player to be annoyed. When Doris the bassist of the band arrives in a rebellious manner, she didn't like her punk-style appearance especially her rebellious behavior when she speaks vulgar towards others. To her disappointment, she noticed that she likes Colin so much as Matt explains that both of them are friends. During the concert as Colin, Adam and Doris are prepared for the concert, she was astounded on Colin's performance when he sings most of his songs. Afterwards, Colin arrives to see both Matt and the player and he asks the player about their concert performance which she replies that it was thrilling. Colin actually shows his coolness towards her unlike before. After returning home, the player is shown to play the electric organ remembering the times she had left her family including her ex-boyfriend Samuel to start a new life in New York. During their work overtime at Carter Corp. and her laptop was broken, she was helped by both Matt and Colin. To her discovery that Colin also works here as a programmer and he manages to fix her laptop by assisting her. By the time Matt and Colin left, the player wants to know more about him by finding information. The next day, she brings coffee to Colin when she visits on his office at the 40th floor and to her discovery his room is full of servers and Colin wss shown listening to music with his earphones and was distracted by her appearance causing him to show his rudeness to her. Colin also states to her that being a programmer is like a music ground which is why he took a dual job between a programmer and the main vocalist of the band. He immediately tells her to get out of his office much to her annoyance and disdain. But when Matt takes her to the bar where Colin and his Nightmareden band to take their performance, Doris immediately walks out due to Colin flirts on other female fans and they can't perform without her. Matt informs Colin that the player can sing and well perform much to his shock and made rudely remarks towards her causing the player to lashed him out. At some point when Doris immediately left, both Colin and Adam were forced to find a replacement which turns out to be the player as stated by Matt. During rehearsals in a few days, the player is always being lashed out by Colin for her mistakes until their performance in the concert became better. After she meets Ryan Carter, Colin was surprised until he lets her stay at his apartment alone to spend time playing with their respective instruments. She also gives him a happy text message when she tries to make music compositions so that Colin can read it. As they are about to practice at his apartment, Colin angrily lashed out on Adam when he mentioned Doris who always went to her ex-partner Jim to take drugs and also tells the player about her causing him to stomp away. The player noticed the rehearsals became postponed and begins to get jealous at Colin. The next day after work, she encounters Ryan for the second time and he gives her advice about Colin. As she visits Colin at his apartment, she was surprised to see him in shirtless as well as his slender build. Colin also admits that he likes the player when he teases her as the two kiss He then explains to her about him and Doris' childhood as well as the separation of his parents due to his mother left his father to have a relationship with another man which is a failed musician and became rebellious towards his father for their failed family relationship. He also told her that he forms a band with Adam and Doris after he met her and became a professional musician to redeem himself from getting involved with people including Doris who were addicted on drugs. He also reveals that he send so many text message on Doris but she doesn't respond until he likes to spend time with the player much to the latter's disappointment. Colin begins to like the player because of her performance and calls her as his kitten. As soon as their performance is getting much better, Doris returns to rejoin the band but also dislikes the player which they nearly had a catfight. Despite their complete performance and recording their new album, the music producer rejects them due to Doris' behavior for lashing the player out as well as her confrontation with Colin. Throughout the chapters, the band continued to become popular and Colin start his relationship with the player and officially became his girlfriend as they spend time together at his apartment. In the final chapter of the story, Colin immediately defends the player along with Adam from her ex-boyfriend Samuel who finally discouraging the player for leaving him in Rochester and her refusal his engagement proposal which leads both to have a fist-fight in the player's honor. During the fight, Colin managed to break Samuel's nose causing it to bleed heavily and the player became worried to see them fighting. Samuel berates her that she was not the same person he had met as the player before leaving. Colin scolds the player for being so worried to her ex-boyfriend as Adam tells him that she was trying to fix their former friendship. Despite the player's confess, Colin coldly leaves. Despite the incident happened between them, Colin meets the the player's father who finally accepts the player's profession in music as the player introduced to him. Colin also makes some crack jokes towards the player to make her father laugh happily. Therefore, Colin finally tells her about the news that a bigger music industry offers him to take a solo career which cause the player to became concerned on his one week decision. As she stays at his apartment, the player noticed Colin became stressed until he wakes up to see her, wanting to play her game. He also told her not to worry about what he had been thinking. While Colin was away to think of things, Doris reveals to the player that Colin refused his offer much to her surprise as she and the others liked to allow Colin to accept the offer. Colin later reveals his reasons to refused the offer because of his feelings towards the player and that he had gone crazy over her since she first joined the band. Despite Colin's protests for being convinced to take the offer, he whispers the player that he will accept the offer while the two share a moment in his apartment. The next day, she visits Colin's office and knowing he is about to leave Carter Corp. Colin surprises her with full of candles and desserts knowing it was a romantic surprise. Colin admits that she was right and to accept the offer as a golden opportunity which he maintains his relationship with the player and telling her she can do whatever she wants from him. With that the two make out inside of his office despite the noises from the outside which they didn't seem to care as the two continued making out. The bad ending takes place after the concert which shows that Colin initially accepts the offer much to the player's horror. When Ryan informs her that Colin is about to leave to Los Angeles to start his solo music career which makes the player to rush to the airport. As the two meet each other, Colin maintains his relationship to the player as he gives her the last kiss. He sadly departed, causing the player to break in tears while being comforted by Adam after seeing his departure and the two decided to have a drink to move on with their lives and the player remains distraught, doubting that she shouldn't have started her relationship with Colin from the beginning. Allies *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) *The Main Character (Ryan) *The Main Character (Colin) *The Main Character (Adam) *The Main Character (Daryl) *Adam Peterson (sometimes) *Doris (sometimes) *Matt Ortega *Ryan Carter *Lisa Parker *Jake Stewart *Jenny Blake *Josh Spencer (formerly) *Dad Enemies *Samuel *Adam Peterson (sometimes) *Doris (sometimes) *Derrick *Cassidy Sparke *Alicia Boone *Owen *Daryl Ortega Gallery Colin Spencer/Gallery Walkthrough Trivia *He bears a resemblance to a young Nikki Sixx, lead bassist and co-founder of the popular 80s rock band '' 'Motley Crue' ''. **Colin is also similar to Nikki in personality much like how Adam is similar to fellow Motley Crue band mate and drummer Tommy Lee. With Colin being the calm and collected band leader, songwriter and spokesperson like Nikki, while Adam is the wild, hyper and talkative drummer much like Tommy. **Colin and Nikki also have similar backgrounds. Both having alcoholic mothers whom they didn't get along with and fathers who didn't necessarily like them. While both grew up to become famous rock stars who hook up with a lot of women. *He suffers from diabetes, which the player mistook his insulin for drugs. *He was the first hacker to appear in the series. The second one being Derrick and third is Morgane in Fallen Road. *He's one of the 8 original characters and one of the 5 original love interests. *He was the first love interest to have a passion for music. The second being Peter Bartholy and the third being Joe Kicks. *He is considered the 3rd "love interest" in Gabriel Simons and Matt Ortega's routes due to the interest he takes in the players in the middle of the routes and the connections they make. *He's been referenced many times in the Mystery Spell universe and many of the characters are fans of his. Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Colin Spencer Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Adam Peterson Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Rebels Category:Hackers Category:Musicians Category:Nightmareden Category:Celebrities Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Good vs Good Category:Promiscuous